


A Yellow Sky

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex's Fear of Storms, F/M, Hurt and Comfort (sort of), M/M, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: With Hurricane Matthew settling in over the Caribbean, Alex gets anxious, not knowing what to do and unable to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you in the middle of Hurricane Matthew, I hope you're safe and all is well. xx

Eliza and John had noticed that Alex had been nervous and quiet for a few days, and they were worried. He seemed more still. When anyone in the family was sick, he was a ball of nervous energy, bouncing around taking care of them obsessively. But no one was sick and he seemed to move in slow motion. No one asked, because Alex likes to take care of himself. When he needs or wants help, he’ll come ask.

This time, he didn’t.

It was three thirty in the morning and Eliza woke to see Alex pulling his suitcase from the closet, the TV on mute, the Weather Channel showing a spinning cloud.  _ When I was 17, a hurricane destroyed my town… I didn’t drown… I couldn’t seem to die… _ she remembered him telling her and John, tears running down his face.

“Alexander, come back to sleep,” Lizzie told him sleepily, barely awake.

“I have to go.” His tone was matter-of-fact and devoid of emotion, which scared Lizzie. Alex was always passionate about everything. She was too tired to be properly worked up yet.

“It’s still dark outside.”

“I know, I know.”

“Come back to sleep. That would be enough.” Now she was sitting, looking at him, worry lining her face.

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” he told her quietly, eyes and hands still focused on his task.

“Come back to sleep…” she pleaded as John stirred.

“This flight’s at dawn…” he said quietly. Lizzie was now wide awake, everything clicking in her brain.

“Flight? Where are you going?” John asked, wide awake suddenly. Eliza pointed to the screen, which John quickly flicked his gaze to. His face sagged, sadness sweeping over him. “Alex…”

“I have to go,” he said in a low voice, still frantically throwing clothes into the suitcase.

“In the middle of a fucking hurricane?! No fucking way!” John said in a whisper-yell, remembering the kids were asleep.

“I have to help!” was all Alex said, still not looking his husband and wife in the eyes.

“Alexander, you cannot do anything in the middle of a hurricane if you are  **dead** . Once the storm clears, all of us will fly down and help with the relief efforts,” Eliza reasoned, hoping he would listen through his pain and suffering. 

“I know this is causing you pain, Alex, but can you honestly leaving us behind?”

“I don’t want to tell the kids you died, Alex…” Eliza said, barely above a whisper. He turned to her, tears flooding his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll stay. But please, promise me we can help…”

“We will. Once this storm is over we’ll help the kids like you get out.” John stood and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Eliza joined the hug and their husband sagged against them. 

“I need to do something,” he says helplessly. The frustration was evident in his voice and John and Eliza were powerless to help him.

“You can’t do anything sleep deprived and upset,” Eliza said, her hand on his back. She rubbed it gently, looking to John for help.

“I know you feel like you’re useless right now, sitting here in your luxury and watching the news, knowing kids like you are suffering. But then we’re all gonna down and build houses and show kids that it gets better, that you can make it out and be so much more than your birthplace.”

“What about the kids who lost their parents and family?” he asked, sounding like a small child.

“Their village will care for them,” Eliza said, hoping that this were true, but knowing it isn’t.

“And what about kids like me?” His voice was even quieter, his eyes averted. John kissed his head, leaning into him.

“We’ll help the best we can, babe, but we can’t take another kid in.” Eliza sighed, hating what she said, knowing it pained all of them.

“Come back to sleep…” John said in his ear, kissing his hair.

“Just for a little bit…” Alex agreed, his eyes shutting before he even sat on the bed. Once Alex was asleep, Eliza and John sat up, talking over him.

“Maybe Washington could help set something up?” Eliza suggested.

“Like what?” John fiddle with the ends of Alex’s hair, watching him sleep fitfully.

“A scholarship fund. The Alexander Hamilton Scholarship, for kids who demonstrate an impassioned skill for writing and are from the Caribbean. Or something, I don’t know.” She shrugged, settling back down to sleep. John settled with her, the two spooning Alex, their hands held together over him.

Before they drifted off to sleep, Alex murmured, “Call it the Rachel Faucette Scholarship…” and John smiled softly at his husband.

“Rachel Faucette it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> !!! i'm so sorry that this has taken me so long to update!!! ive had no motivation to write, but when watching the weather channel, I got this. so here's the slight emo.
> 
> As always, follow me at writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com


End file.
